Justice League
The 'Justice League '''is a group dedicated to protect the multiverse from evil and fight injustice. The League was founded by Danko, Bigu and Popus in 6 BBY in Gogoville, with the intention of protecting their home from the then-villainous Helly and Titan. After Amy Nicai joined and was discovered to be the Chosen One, the League began expanding to protect more of Pepar. ''To be added History To be added Members Founders Despite only one of the leaders of the League being an original founder of the group (that being Danko), the leader and 15 co-leaders are given the title of Founder. Amy Nicai.png|Amy Nicai Danko.png|Danko Garmadon.png|Garmadon Zane Garmadon.png|Zane Garmadon Jay Garmadon.png|Jay Garmadon Lloyd Garmadon.png|Lloyd Garmadon Minnie Garmadon.png|Minnie Garmadon Kai Jones.png|Kai Jones Deadpool.png|Ajunta Pall/Deadpool Doctor-1.png|The Doctor (100-1) Shadow lol.jpg|Shadow Korragg.png|Korragg * Shadow * Galactic Girl (Clone) * Thingymabobmagig * Planet Devourer (Remnant) * Revan Former Founders These are the Founders who have either left the position but remained in the League, quit the League, or have died. * Bigu (reverted to a regular Leaguer) * Popus (reverted to a regular Leaguer) * Elder Furi (left the Justice League, now an ally) * Indiana Jones (deceased) Leaguers The Leaguers are the many members of the Justice League. Aarlon-1.png|Aarlon (100-1) Amy Anderson.png|Amy Anderson Ant-thony lol.jpg|Ant-thony Batgirl.png|Barbara Gordon/Batgirl Flash.png|Barry Allen/Flash Hulk.png|Bruce Banner/Hulk Batman-1.png|Bruce Wayne/Batman War Machine lol.jpg|Chris Green/War Machine Clone-2.png|Clone (100-2) Cole Jr.-1.png|Cole Jr. Robin.png|Damian Wayne/Robin Wonder Woman.png|Diana Prince/Wonder Woman Electrico.png|Dylan Maxwell/Electrico Galafnor.png|Galafnor Hunter.png|Hunter Jay.png|Jay Superman.png|Kal-El/Superman Solarman.png|Kal-L/Solarman Wyldstyle.png|Lucy/Wyldstyle Turtle.png|Michaelangelo/Turtle Cyclops.png|Mr Anderson/Cyclops (posthumously) Black Widow.png|Natalia Romanova/Black Widow Orange.png|Orange Spider-Man.png|Peter Parker/Spider-Man Sago lol.jpg|Sago Sam lol.jpg|Sam Saw Fist lol.jpg|Saw Fist Ant-Man lol.jpg|Scott Lang/Ant-Man Cyclops.png|Scott Summers/Cyclops Captain America-1.png|Steve Rogers/Captain America Captain America-2 lol.jpg|Steve Trevor/Captain America Thor.png|Thor Iron Man.png|Tony Stark/Iron Man Trent.png|Trent Unikitty.png|Unikitty Scarlet Witch lol.jpg|Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch Wildvine.png|Wildvine Zane.png|Zane * 1137/Assault * 1137/Sniper * 1139/Assault * 1139/Sniper * Aarlon (100-2) * Akita * Ako * Ambi Bambi * Arno Stark/Iron Man * Aylia * Blue * Boba Fett * Bobby Brown * ?/Bounty Hunter * Branchtearer the Furious * Buckbeek * Cally Wally * CC-3714/Commander Fil (100-1) * Clone (100-1) * Cole Sr. * D2/R2-D2 * Darth Maul * Darth Vader * Doc Spavilander * ?/The Doctor (100-2) * Elizabeth Anderson * Emmet Brickowski * Florus the Poisoner * Gat * GLaDOS * Gnomey * Gor * Gunner (100-1) * Gunner (100-2) * Heled * Helly * Hemlock * Jango Fett * Jason * Kato * Korragg V2 * Lethal Whip * Madeline Anderson * Mega Danko * Min * Mini Danoki * Mini Migu * Norbert * Obi-Wan Banner * R2/R2-D2 * R6-H5 * Sago * Saw Fist * Skimo * Slizer * Ted Knight/Starman * Thomas Wayne/Batman * Titan * Uzzle * Vilo * Winzar * Worriz * X2/Saber Clone * Zabrinsky * Zombozo Former Leaguers These are the Leaguers who have either quit the League or have died. Akhenderson.png|Akhenderson (deceased) Deirogg aka Dax Lo lol.jpg|Deirogg (deceased) Barbossa.png|Hector Barbossa (deceased) * Dooku/Darth Tyranus (deceased) * Frax/Eagle (deceased) * Lobot (returned to 1-1) * Navy (deceased) * Silver (deceased) Allies Current Allies * Belial * Chima Royal Family * Clown * Deearthquakia * Elder Gods ** Elder Furi ** Ignatius ** Matoran ** Von Nebula/Gogo Father * Exo-Force ** Hayato ** Hikaru Jr. ** Hikaru Sr. ** Ryu ** Takeshi Jr. ** Takeshi Sr. * Frakjaw * Henry Oxley Spalko * Gods of the Heights ** Jacobxxduel ** Madrak ** Noctis ** Poivrons * IPDK Family ** David ** Isabelle ** Kate ** Peter * Irina Spalko * Jan Ors * Jay Garrick * Justice Society ** Al Simmons/Spawn ** Arthur Curry/Aquaman ** Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate ** Kurt Wagner/Nightcrawler ** Matt Murdock/Daredevil ** Oliver Queen/Green Arrow ** Ray Palmer/Atom ** Roy Harper/Arsenal ** Warren Worthington III/Angel * Kyle Katarn * Lantern Corps ** Atrocitus/Red Lantern ** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern ** Indigo-1/Indigo Lantern ** Larfleeze/Orange Lantern ** Loki/Black Lantern ** Saint 'Scratchy' Walker/Blue Lantern ** Star Sapphire/Violet Lantern ** Thaal Sinestro/Yellow Lantern * Legion of Super Heroes ** Bart Allen/Kid Flash ** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen ** Skylor * Lego City Aquatic Research Team ** Axel Storm ** Bobby Buoy ** Captain Ace Speedman ** Diver ** Doctor Jeff Fisher ** Lance Spears * Lego City Army * Lego City Miners Guild ** Doc * Lego City Police Department ** Chief Warner ** Killer ** Officer Adam ** Officer Amber Park ** Officer Crusher ** Officer Eddie Thawne ** Officer Nick (100-1) ** Officer Nick (100-2) * Lego City Presidential Office ** First Lady Anna Mary Jones ** President Henry Walton Jones * Lego City Space Group ** Craig ** Jacob * Magor * Mime * Naboo Royal Family ** Queen Hyadloia * Onaconda Farr * Reaper * Slimer * Time Masters ** Abby Yates ** Michael Knight/Knight Rider * Time Wraith * William Shakespeare * X-PO Former Allies * Akhenderson (status unknown) * Chima Royal Family ** Laval (deceased) * Doctor Bilbo Kymoodon (in 11,987 BBY, deceased) * Earthquakia (status unknown) * Frodo Kymoodon (in 11,987 BBY, deceased) * Harry Potter (11-1) (returned to 11-1) * Jimi Stringer V1 (destroyed) * Jimi Stringer V2 (became part of the Tri) * Judge Kymoodon (deceased) * Lantern Corps ** Abin Sur/Green Lantern (deceased) ** Grodd/Yellow Lantern (deceased) ** Guy Gardner/Green Lantern (deceased) * Lego City Police Department ** Officer George Stacy (deceased) * Lobot (1-1) (returned to 1-1) * Swampfire (status unknown) Enemies Current Enemies * Ambo Bambo * Brotherhood of Evil ** Albert Desmond/Doctor Alchemy ** Aldrich Killian ** Arnim Zola ** Bane ** Brock Rumlow/Crossbones ** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier ** Doctor Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat ** Donatello/Reverse Turtle ** En Sabah Nur/Apocalypse (Remnant) (28-1) ** Ethan Hunt ** Flint Marko/Sandman ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (100-2) ** Garfield Lynns/Firefly ** George Tarlton/M.O.D.O.K. ** The Great Intelligence (Remnant) (99-1) ** Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn ** James Jesse/Trickster ** Jason Todd/Arkham Knight ** Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow ** Leonard Snart/Captain Cold ** Lester/Bullseye ** Malcolm Merlyn/Dark Archer ** Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard ** Maxwell Dylan/Electro ** Nadakhan ** Norman Osbourne/Green Goblin ** Quentin Beck/Mysterio ** Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin ** Sam Scudder/Mirror Master ** Slade Wilson/Deathstroke ** Vandal Savage ** Warren Worthington III/Archangel ** Waylon Jones/Killer Croc * Callo Wallo * Crime Syndicate ** Aurra Sing (100-1) ** Blasty ** Branco ** Captain Blackbeard ** Captain Moe De Luca ** Cletus Cassidy/Carnage ** Cragger (100-1) ** Crocodile Legend Beast ** Daniel West/Reverse Flash ** Darren Cross/Yellow Jacket ** Davros (100-1) ** Doomlightning ** Dwarfy ** Edward Lawton/Lone Ranger ** Edward Nigma/Riddle-Man ** Elf ** Embo (100-1) ** Emil Blonsky/Abomination ** Erhon ** Eric Lensherr/Magneto ** Fil Dan ** Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (100-1) ** General Cryptor ** General Dru-Zod ** General Kozu ** George Smith/Hydra/Captain Hydra ** Gogoia ** Gruumm ** Hackagon ** Halafnor (100-1) ** Halafnor (100-2) ** Harvey Dent/Double Man ** ?/Inquisitor X ** Irgo ** Jack Napier/Joker ** Jake Raines ** James Logan Howlett/Wolverine ** Joe Kerr/Joker ** Johann Schmidt/Red Skull ** ?/Kid Bomber ** Krybot ** Lex Luthor ** Loki/Black Lantern ** Mason ** Medusa ** Miles Morales/Reverse Spider-Man ** Oibel ** Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus ** Palpatine/Darth Sidious/Red Hood (100-1) ** Palpatine/Vampire Voldemort ** Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver ** ?/Prisoner Zero ** Reverse Jason ** Sheev Palpatine/Darth Sidious/Black Hood (100-2) ** Squidman ** Sugi (100-1) ** Thomas Blake/Catman ** ?/Trooper ** Ultron ** Usuzi ** Viceroy Nute Gunray ** Victor Fries/Lord Frozenberg/Mister Freeze ** ?/Wicked Witch ** Zs'Skayr/Ghostfreak * Jakhall Jakagro/Darth Jalos * Kang's Empire ** Edward Clariss/Rival ** Kang the Conqueror * Kevin Thompson/Kilgrave * Legion of Doom ** Ben Solo/Kylo Ren (Clone) ** Cyberman ** Eobard Thawne/Infearno ** Evelyn Sharp/Amy Nicai/Artemis ** Hank Pym/Reverse Ant-Man ** Hunter Zolomon/Zoom ** Krux ** Morro ** Pythor P. Chumsworth ** Victor von Doom/Doctor Doom * Lord Vortech's Empire ** Lord Vortech ** The Tri * Makuta Former Enemies * Carrionites ** Bloodtide (incarcerated) ** Doomfinger (incarcerated) ** Lilith (incarcerated) ** Scintilla (incarcerated) * Clyde Mardon/Weather Wizard (deceased) * Crime Syndicate ** Lavion (deceased) ** Solomon Blaze (1-1) (returned to 1-1) ** Tenebris (deceased) ** Worriz (reformed and joined the Justice League) * Draco Malfoy (11-1) (returned to 11-1) * Harvey Dent/Two Face (incarcerated) * Joe Rigger/Firebug (incarcerated) * Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg (incarcerated) * Legion of Doom ** Anatoli Knyazev (deceased) ** Dalek Kal (deceased) ** ?/The Pilgrim (deceased) * Lord Chaosmancer (Remnant) (14-1) (unknown location) * Noctem Alliance (inactive) ** Cassandrix (incarcerated) * Seven Dark Jedi (inactive) ** Boc Aseca (deceased) ** Gorc (deceased) ** Jerec (deceased) ** Maw (deceased) ** Picaroon C. Boodle (deceased) ** Sariss (deceased) ** Yun (deceased) * Super Crooks ** Danny the Crook (incarcerated) ** Edward the Bandit (deceased) ** Manny the Crook (incarcerated) ** Tommy the Crook (incarcerated) * Taserface (incarcerated) * Voltix V1 (destroyed) * Voltix V2 (became part of the Tri) Category:Justice League Category:Groups